


To the Sky

by KiAnLake



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Logan finally understands a little more about Scott.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	To the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comicfanperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/gifts).



> Thank you, OberonsEarring for proofreading this fic. You're the best!!

Logan didn't want to admit it, but he felt his day wasn't complete without some interaction with Scott - whether it was insulting him, fighting with him, or just glaring at him because he was there. The man affected him more than Jean for some reason. 'Fuck.... I'm a grown-ass man. Why am I acting like this?' He growled to himself. 'I need some fresh air.' So he took a nice walk outside of the mansion. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't mind. He wanted to clear his head. It was fine until he smelled something familiar in the air. 'Wait.... don't tell me that I...' He quickly sprinted toward that scent until he found himself a good distance from Scott who was sitting on the bench by the lake. He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. He sighed. 'Well.. at least I found him.' He had to ignore the warm feelings of his heart. 'I just like to tease him, that's all.'  
Logan couldn't help but notice that something was wrong with Scott. Something urged him to go up to him and see what's wrong. As he was fighting with himself, he didn't realize that he was walking toward the young mutant until he heard him calling his name.  
"Logan?" Scott looked at the older mutant, his eyebrow arched.  
'Fuck..' "Hey Slim..." Logan was only a couple of feet from Scott.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"It's a nice day for a walk."  
"Oh, okay."  
Logan secretly sighed in relief. 'Good thing, that he doesn't question that much. ' "What are you doing here?" 'Fuck it.. since I'm here...' He headed toward the bench and sat next to Scott.  
"I wanted a break from the mansion. So I came here."  
"Thinking about Jean?"  
Scott scoffed. "Believe it or not, my life doesn't revolve around Jean. I do think about other things."  
"The X-Men?"  
"No..."  
"New strategies?"  
"I already did that."  
"Of course, you did." Logan nearly laughed. "Then what is it?"  
Scott sighed. “It’s not something for you to be concerned about. I’m fine.”  
“Slim, come on… I know we’re not close, but you can’t wallow in your sorrow and misery by yourself. That’s my job. And I usually do it with booze.”  
Scott chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, Logan really.”  
Logan covered Scott’s hand with his. “Try me.”  
Scott slightly blushed as he turned away. He sighed, “Fine, you win.”  
“So talk, Slim.”  
Scott looked at the sky. “It’s my little brother Alex’s birthday today.”  
“I didn't know that you have a little brother.”  
“It’s okay, I don’t talk much about myself anyway.”  
“What happened to him?”  
Scott told Logan about how he and Alex survived the airplane crash and how they ended up in the orphanage. “He was adopted first and that was the last time that I saw him. I don’t know where he is now.”  
“So what are you doing here?”  
Scott blushed. “I was singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to the sky.”  
“That’s actually very cute.”  
Scott pushed at his shoulder, his brows creased with annoyance. “Don’t patronize me, Logan.”  
“I’m not!” Logan squeezed Scott’s hand. “If you want, I can sing it with you.”  
“Logan…”  
“Come on, Scott….” Logan gave him a reassuring smile. The younger mutant slowly realized that he was being sincere.  
Scott sighed as he squeezed Logan’s hand back. “You win again.” Both mutants slowly sang happy birthday to his long-lost brother. When the song ended, he kissed Logan’s cheek. “I just want to say thanks…” He blushed heavily.  
Logan smirked and kissed Scott’s lips. “My way of saying your welcome.”


End file.
